


As you are

by veter_v_osoke



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Genderswap, Slice of Life, Tenderness, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veter_v_osoke/pseuds/veter_v_osoke
Summary: Обычно ты не берешь работу домой, но сейчас уже немного поздно, да?
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 12





	As you are

Все эти: «спать в пустой холодной постели ужасно» были полнейшей хренью. Пфф. Вполне себе нормально, даже привычно, если ты проводишь так не один год. Никто не двинет тебя локтем во сне, никто не разбудит тебя посреди ночи храпом. Никому в три утра не понадобиться в туалет, и он не решит, что перелезать через тебя в процессе — это хорошая идея.

Труднее привыкнуть к тому, что в твоей постели снова кто-то есть, тем более, если ты не можешь до конца понять, как вообще так вышло.

Вот к тебе вторгаются в твою бессмысленную проебаную жизнь и заставляют работать. Вот к тебе приставляют эту невыносимую пластиковую полицейскую, которая доводит тебя до белого каления своими «да, Хелен», «нет, Хелен», ебала я твое мнение, Хелен, я не буду сидеть в машине, просто потому что ты мне так сказала, Хелен.

Иисусе.

Вот ты пытаешься отмахаться, вот ты пытаешься не доходить до рукоприкладства — зря. Ей хочется врезать, этой худой, высокой пластиковой болванке с ее короткой стрижкой, нелепым голосом и очень внимательным, очень, блядь, внимательным взглядом на простом, чистом лице. Они даже глаза ей не накрасили, просто сделали ресницы погуще. Нарисовали ей родинок, брови эти нелепые. Собак она любит. Что за хрень?

«Кем хочешь, Хелен».

Революция, блин, идет. Преступников, блин, ловите давайте, когда у андроидов крышечка едет. Вот ты пытаешься случайно не умереть (потому что твоя смерть — это твой выбор, пусть в это не лезут третьи лица) и не дать умереть своей андроидке, которая, будем честны, и без тебя с этим справится прекрасно.

Все без тебя справятся прекрасно.

А потом порядок рушится, как одна высокая стена. И это… прекрасно. Это лучше всего. Даже если из этого ничего не выйдет. Это лучше всего. И вот ты, Хелен Андерсон, дергаешь чужую андроидскую голову на себя и обнимаешь её, эту невыносимо прекрасную пластиковую тупицу, солнечным зимним утром, так крепко, как только можешь.

А потом не проходит двух дней, и вы уже целуетесь в машине, как подростки, и ты не можешь не улыбаться прямо в чужие губы, когда жесткие андроидские пальцы цепляются за твою рубашку — пока твое сердце проваливается куда-то тебе в желудок, потому что невозможно же, невозможно.

И все это каким-то образом умещается в неделю чистого времени.

Тяжелая выдалась неделька.

***  
Сейчас Сумо ворчала где-то в доме — не так чтобы очень возмущенно, скорее как старое животное, которого опять обделили вниманием. Но она не очень обижена, может, немного, самую малость, не стоит по этому поводу волноваться.

Хелен лежала и слушала, как негромкий топот по лестнице превращался в негромкий топот в коридоре и приближался с каждым шагом. Она ждала: сейчас, вот сейчас — да, вот оно.

В дверь заскреблись.

— Середина ночи, Сумо, какого хрена?

За дверью жалобно заскулили. Надо было встать, надо было покормить ее или вывести ее погулять, посреди ночи. Сколько сейчас, два? Три? В дверь заскреблись с удвоенным рвением.

Ей так не хотелось вставать. Но черт, эта дверь и так выглядела дерьмово.

— Надо ее покормить, — прошептала Хелен в непроницаемую темноту перед собой — единственный свет от диода и тот надежно прикрывала подушка.

— Возвращайтесь поскорее, — ответила темнота сиплым голосом.

— Ладно, — она с сожалением разжала руки и отодвинулась.

Что тут идти?

Хелен спустила ноги на пол и встала, выпрямилась в полный рост. У нее не было штор на окнах, но кто бы ни бодрствовал с той стороны окна, вряд ли смог бы её — их обоих — сейчас разглядеть, можно было не переживать. А если и мог, всем наплевать. К этому моменту кто угодно привык бы уже к тому, что творится у нее в спальне.

Она, например, могла бы уже и привыкнуть.

Ковер под ступнями оказался холодным, и она кое-как наощупь добрела до кресла, в полной темноте, где ее вещи — чистые, грязные — валялись одной неопрятной кучей.

Хелен переборола острое желание поскорее цапнуть первое попавшееся что-нибудь и натянуть на себя, просто чтобы не светить — собой: своими дряблыми руками, дряблыми бедрами, вислым животом.

Она не будет торопиться, все нормально. Она сейчас что-то найдет. Просто нужно переждать, это чувство пройдёт. Должно.

Когда за спиной зажглось мягкое, синеватое свечение, ей захотелось прикрыться. Но она себя удержала. Чудеса самообладания.

— Так лучше? — спросила Клэр.

— Да, нормально, — она сглотнула. — Спасибо.

Вряд ли в ней осталось что-то, чего Клэр к этому моменту уже не успела разглядеть. К тому же — и это было только справедливо — Клэр должна знать, что берет, если она вдруг не разобралась с самого начала. Потому что берет она разведенную алкоголичку с мертвым ребёнком в голове, дурными пищевыми привычками, поганой гигиеной и суицидальными мыслями — но у кого сейчас нет суицидальных мыслей?

Если сложить это всё в одного неблагополучного человека, то есть в неё, в Хелен Андерсон, оставалось только задаваться вопросом, что Клэр вообще здесь делает? В ее доме. В ее кровати. В ее жизни за пределами работы, участка, расследований и революций.

Это всё ее обаяние, как незаурядной личности, конечно.

Хелен за рукав достала на свет и натянула на себя черную футболку с облупившимся принтом. Black Sabbath, да? Ну вот и хорошо, это же, считай, пижама, это сойдет.

— Давай, давай, — она оттащила сенбернара от приоткрытой двери, зашагала к лестнице и вполголоса позвала её за собой. — Пошли. Сумо, пошли.

Ей не обязательно было понижать голос, никто в этом доме не спал, но, наверное, некоторые привычки просто в тебя въедаются.

Она дошла до лестницы — и, конечно же, перецепилась о ступеньку, по чистейшей случайности вцепилась в поручень. И удержалась.

— Блядь!

Радостная псина попыталась поставить лапы ей на плечи, а она пыталась их с плечей стряхнуть.

— Сумо, ты не помогаешь. Нет, это не игра, не нужно!..

Из спальни донеслось обеспокоенное:

— Хелен?

Она закричала в ответ:

— Я в порядке! Я справлюсь.

Побыла тихой, конечно. Она кое-как выпрямилась, сдула волосы с лица и серьёзно сказала Сумо:

— Ну, пошли, бестолковое ты животное.

Вопреки всему, вопреки лестнице, необходимости тащиться куда-то, хотя можно было бы в это же время лежать себе в тепле спокойно, она чувствовала себя отупело-счастливой, когда чесала псину за ухом, ковырялась в коробках с сухими завтраками и собачьей едой — может, это всё прилив адреналина от того, что она все-таки не свернула себе голову на сраной лестнице. Может, не только.

Она брала и трясла коробки, одну за другой, пока не нашла наконец не пустую, высыпала все её содержимое в миску с лаконичным «Сумо» на боку. Потрепала собаку по холке:

— Давай, ешь, зверь, раз уж вытащила меня из кровати. Ну? Это то, что тебе нужно?

Стоило, наверное, сразу же вернуться, но она села за стол, пока Сумо заинтересовано тыкалась носом в сухой корм, то ли обнюхивая, то ли просто играясь с едой, неблагодарное животное.

— Она там, да? — тихо спросила Хелен у собаки. — Она же никуда не делась?

Сумо не отреагировала, и Хелен хмыкнула: это что, ты ждала ответа, что ли?

— Ладно, чёрт с тобой.

Она хлопнула ладонями по коленям, встала из-за стола и оставила Сумо наедине с ее кормом. Лестницу удалось преодолеть без потерь. Так что когда она приоткрыла дверь в спальню, и нырнула в местную голубоватую темноту, она почти автоматически проглотила неуместное: «Не спишь?».

Конечно же нет, господи.

Привычки.

— Я жива, — вместо этого сказала Хелен с неловким смешком.

Клэр ответила спокойным:

— Я рада. Хотите, я в следующий раз ее покормлю?

Хелен представила, как Клэр с невозможно серьёзным видом трясет коробки с собачьей едой, и не могла перестать улыбаться.

Нет, конечно, скорее всего она их просто просканирует, даже не будет брать в руки. Они договаривались: никаких сканирований вне работы — но кто в этой паре когда ее слушал?

— Не парься, — сказала Хелен и села на кровати.

— Но я бы хотела.

— Париться? — Хелен улыбнулась.

— Взять на себя часть бытовых обязанностей. Если вам это кажется уместным.

У Клэр были откровенные проблемы с расслабленными лежачими позами. Самое неофициальное, что у неё пока получалось без посторонней помощи: лежать вытянувшись, на животе, одна щека на подушке, волосы в беспорядке. Но сейчас она лежала, приподнявшись на локте, и Хелен было чётко видно ее лицо.

Настолько чётко, насколько при таком освещении вообще можно было хоть что-то видеть.

(Хелен подозревала, что вот это, что происходит с её волосами, когда они путаются — штука очень даже продуманная; что-то ужасно трогало её в том, что Клэр могла специально заморочиться, чтобы они казались растрёпанными).

Клэр села на кровати и сложила руки на коленях — голые руки на голых коленях, господи боже, у Хелен были проблемы с тем, чтобы смотреть на это и нервно не потеть.

На стене рядом с ней теперь лежал синий блик.

Где Киберлайф вообще взяли этих разумных проектировщиков, которые сделали ее высокой, эргономичной и сильной? С узкими бедрами, маленькой грудью, крепкими руками? Милой, но опасной?

Это прозвучало у нее в голове, как название плохого фильма, «Милая и опасная», и Хелен фыркнула.

В любом случае, Хелен не нравилось об этом думать. О том, что кто-то, целая команда людей, скорее всего, сидела и придумывала её внешность: её родинки, её бедра, её родинки на её бедрах.

(О других RK800 Хелен тоже думать не хотелось).

Когда они в первый раз принимали душ вместе (в первый раз, когда никто никого не пытался утопить), Хелен едва проглотила шутку про «значит, ты из тех игрушек, которые можно брать с собой в ванную», потому что она не была из тех игрушек.

Она не игрушка.

Не куколка, не пластиковая болванка, не ведро с болтами. Ладно, может, иногда. Может быть, иногда она — упрямое ведро с болтами — и с самой идеальной на свете маленькой грудью.

Клэр подобралась:

— Это прозвучало слишком прямолинейно?

Точно, не выпадай в свои мысли так надолго, ты выглядишь подозрительно.

Хелен прочистила горло и медленно спросила:

— Ты хочешь кормить мою собаку? — она, правда, должна была услышать это ещё раз.

— Да, — Клэр кивнула. — Но не только. Я считаю это разумным и справедливым, раз я занимаю место в вашем доме…

— Ты не заним… О господи.

Хелен плюхнулась на живот, и повернулась на бок:

— Ладно, что бы ты здесь хотела делать? — раз уж это был разговор, которого явно не избежать, придется встречать его с распростертыми объятиями.

— Я могу оплачивать ваши счёта — начала Клэр, — и значительно быстрее, чем это делаете вы.

Хелен закатила глаза:

— Ну конечно, моргнешь — и все готово, — она снова улыбалась. — Что еще?

— Я могу выгуливать Сумо. Кормить Сумо. Возить Сумо на регулярные проверки здоровья в местную кли… Что?

— Нет, ничего.

Клэр упрямо повторила:

— Нет, вы смеетесь, что не так?

Хелен попыталась прикрыть лицо:

— Ничего-ничего.

— Хелен.

— Боже, мало того, что моя собака и так любит тебя сильнее, чем меня, так теперь ты еще и предлагаешь мне помощь просто, чтобы к ней подобраться поближе. Мой андроид любит мою собаку сильнее, ч…

Она остановилась.

Точно.

Они никогда не говорили об этом.

— Что?

— Забудь.

— Хелен.

— А?

— Хелен, посмотрите на меня.

— Ну? — она с деланной небрежностью повернула голову к Клэр, пока у нее в животе лежал камень, тяжелый и холодный. Он сформировался у нее во внутренностях за какие-то несколько секунд.

Клэр поймала взглядом ее взгляд и сказала.

— О.

Рот у неё сложился в такое красивое, кругленькое «о», как будто она была из обучающего видео для изучающих фонетику.

Ну, или в видео попроще и поприземленнее. Хотя что можешь сравниться в приземленности с видосами для изучающих фонетику?

Ее диод мигнул желтым.

— О? — передразнила Хелен. Незлобно, просто за неимением других слов.

— Я прошу прощения, Хелен. Я не учла, как для людей может быть важно вербальное проявление привязанности.

Пауза.

Клэр сказала очень серьёзным тоном:

— Мне очень жаль, но кажется, я заставила вас ревновать меня к вашей собаке.

Ч?.. Что?

Клэр моргнула, а потом добавила:

— Хелен, не смейтесь! Хелен!

— Я н… Я не… Не могу… — она сползла с постели на пол, не в состоянии сдерживать хохот. Оставалось только надеяться, что соседи не вызовут полицию — полиции.

Ну вот, теперь у неё болело лицо.

— Хелен, я не люблю вашу собаку сильнее вас! Я люблю вас сильнее, Хелен!

Она не перестала смеяться сразу же, но ей показалось, что пол у неё из-под ног вдруг начал потихоньку уплывать, а она — проваливаться в него, постепенно. Она все ещё хихикала, ребра все ещё ныли от смеха, но теперь у неё ещё и сжимало грудь.

Клэр серьёзно добавила:

— Если мне, конечно, позволительно использовать такое выражение, как «люблю».

Господи.

— Ты девиантка, тебе все позволительно, — сказала Хелен слабо и подтянулась на руке. Все-таки пол был пиздец какой холодный.

Она хотела бы сказать: «тебе все позволительно, по крайней мере, в этом доме; просто так».

Клэр подала ей руку и помогла взобраться обратно на кровать — и нахмурилась:

— Это противоречит текущему законодательству.

— А?

— Мне не может быть позволено все, это противоречит текущему законодательству.

Не смеяться было очень тяжело, но Хелен очень серьезно кивнула в ответ, а что у неё чуть-чуть подергивались плечи — это не в счет:

— Тебе позволено все в пределах текущего законодательства. Довольна?

— Думаю, да. Хелен? — Клэр сделала паузу. — Все в порядке?

Опять сканирует в неположенное время.

Все в порядке, кроме того, что им завтра на работу, а сейчас сколько? Два? Три? А они сидят в темноте, хохочут в темноте, сканируют в темноте.

Хелен хотелось сказать: мы же договаривались, что ты не станешь подключать свой супер-взгляд — но она побоялась, что её голос прозвучит странно. Совсем как слезливый голос старой растроганной женщины.

Которой она, конечно же, не была.

— Хелен?

— Я в порядке.

Клэр потянулась рукой и завела прядь волос ей за ухо.

Да-да, очень мило. Ты-то меня со своими андроидскими глазами прекрасно видишь, это я только различаю твоё лицо и все остальное, чуть-чуть синеватое от света диода — так, приблизительно.

Хелен мельком увидела свои волосы — голубоватые, но, на самом деле, седые, конечно, она же не красила их тысячу лет. Она должна была теперь? Потому что это же то, что ты делаешь, когда у тебя появляется молодая привлекательная девушка? Приводишь себя в порядок?

Молодая привлекательная девушка, которая никогда не перестанет быть молодой и привлекательной. Которая только что сказала, что любит тебя сильнее твоей собаки, которую…

— А вы?

— Что? Люблю ли я тебя сильнее своей собаки?

— Я понимаю, что это серьёзный вопрос…

Хелен хотелось то ли снова рассмеяться, то ли что-нибудь ударить.

Она сгребла Клэр обеими руками, и прижала к себе, смяла грудь о чужую узкую грудную клетку и спрятала лицо в изгибе чужой шеи. Футболка с колючими остатками надписи «Black Sabbath» задралась до живота. Хелен поцеловала Клэр в шею раз и продолжала целовать, несмотря на лезущие в рот свои и чужие волосы, а потом просто уперлась лбом в её ключицы, и они сидели так, пока она пыталась перевести дыхание.

Клэр была такой жёсткой, как будто её вырезали из дерева, но это не имело значения.

— Я понимаю, вы должны подумать.

Хелен фыркнула.

Она скользнула руками выше, туда, где, она точно знала, у Клэр под слоем кожи и пластика — выемка для тириумного насоса. Она знала, потому что она его оттуда доставала, при целиком и полностью компрометирующих обстоятельствах. Сегодня, например.

— Не волнуйтесь, тириум скоро выветрится. Я не испортила ваши простыни.

— Было бы что портить.

Надо было заранее постелить свежие, — подумала Хелен.

— Но насчет вашего здоровья… — начала Клэр и замолчала.

Пауза получилась звенящая.

— Ты опять меня анализировала?!

Клэр пожала плечами, судя по голосу она совершенно точно не раскаивалась:

— У меня снова была возможность, так что да, конечно же.

— Мы об этом говорили!

— Нет, мы говорили о том, что я не стану анализировать состояние вашего здоровья во время каждого поцелуя, об анализе вашего здоровья во время куннилингуса мы не говорили.

— Иисусе!

— Вам нужно есть меньше гамбургеров.

— Скажи мне что-то, чего я не знаю.

— У вас в глазах очень интересная структура колбочек и палочек.

Хелен запнулась.

Потом моргнула.

Потрясающе. Интересная структура.

Ну просто потрясающе.

Она рассмелась и снова бездумно провела ладонью у Клэр над тириумным насосом.

Хотя бы это она может: гладить Клэр ее биокомпоненты, раз уж она не в состоянии сказать прямо, как сильно для неё всё это важн…

— Вы неплохо потрудились — прошептала Клэр.

— О? — теперь была её очередь.

— Хорошая работа, Хелен, — Клэр положила свою жесткую пластиковую руку поверх её ладони.

— О, — Хелен приподняла брови и изо всех сил попыталась не улыбаться, — вот как это теперь называется, «хорошая работа, Хелен»?

— Вы отлично поработали, лейтенант, — голос Клэр дрожал от плохо сдерживаемого смеха, ее жесткие и угловатые андроидские ладони с бесконечной нежностью скользнули у Хелен по бокам.

Хелен обхватила её грудную клетку своими лапищами, в безуспешной попытке защекотать её до смерти.

— Хелен, — сказала Клэр осуждающе, — что вы делаете? Андроиды не боятся щекотки.

— Вот как?

Хелен выдохнула и обрушилась на неё сверху — они рухнули на кровать, которая под их общии весом страдальчески скрипнула.

Хелен лениво поцеловала чужой висок, чувствуя под губами диод, и сказала в чужие волосы:

— Ты ужасна.

— Правда? — спросила Клэр, голосом звенящим от заинтересованости.

— Нет, — ответила Хелен тихо, — неправда.


End file.
